Breaking Free:Golden Wings
by Hannah123Rules
Summary: Harry is no the BWL Michael is, but late in life Lily has a change of heart watch the Potter siblings grow with Remus and rock Hogwarts. Slash Crossdress Slytherin!Harry Smart!Lily Manipulative!Dumbledore Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry
1. Prolouge:Introducing the Potters

**Prolouge:Introducing the Potters**

Hardrian looked around his small room. It held two beds covered in a blanket each, a small wardrobe and chest of draws. That was about it, the room was his and his sister Amaryllis' room. Hadrian Juniper Potter and Amaryllis Bay Potter were the two youngest heirs to the Potter fortune. Often forgotten to the outside world Amaryllis would be two in a few weeks while Hadrian had just turned five, it was funny how their birthdays were so close together. Hadrian knew his parents loved him and his sister, even if seemed the neglected them a bit, they just loved his twin Michael more. After all Michael was the first heir, and he had defeated the Dark Lord. Michael deserved, no, needed more love. After all according to Albus Dumbledore that was what Michael would use to finish the Dark Lord when he came back. Did he use 'after all' a lot because it sure sounded like it, hmm, he would have to investigate that. An interesting subject to ponder on as it was, he was however getting of track from the more important things. Like the new siblings, and by proxy, the new room, after all the one he and Amaryllis shared at the moment barely fit the two of them, let alone two more, yes two. His mother, Lily, was having twins. So he better get back to the switch, after all it wasn't like he was going to get any help. And there he goes again using 'after all', he really would have to break that smiled, as he packed, it was all hectic with with the twins coming along and nearly everyone was very excited. Hadrian had figured out that the twins would be living with them after his mother got pregnant again, if his parents didn't have time for himself and Amaryllis, why on earth would they have time for another set of children. The new room was done in black and white, white walls and carpet with black accessories, after that was what was cheapest, his parents weren't going to spend to much money on four children, they needed that for themsleves, and for Michael. He didn't mind though, as it meant his mother had allowed him to choose the twins names, saying he would be caring for them. Knowing there would be a boy and a girl Hadrian had been excited. Michael had not.

The Boy-Who-Lived greatly disliked his siblings, and that was being nice about it. He complained about them at every chance, they looked scruffy, they ate to much, they were annoying him. Hadrian knew that the twins would get the same treatment, idiotic brother of his didn't like having the attention on anybody else. He shrugged, well if Michael wanted to be an arrogant toerag then let him. It wasn't his problem. Well it was, seeing as Michael could never be wrong, which meant that Hadrian always had to be nice to his older brother. Well his twin, his parents just like calling Michael older. It also meant that if anything went wrong around Michael it was either an accident, or if someone else was there, the other persons fault. The other person ususally being Hadrian or another magical child who was at the household. Of course Michael was always the perfect little angel in front of his parents or any adults, so that only cemented his persona as ther perfect angelic twin. Hadrian however was the cruel, spiteful, jealous twin, who hated his brother, though that was only when he was remembered, which wasn't very often. These opinions couldn't have been further from the truth, or they were the right opinions on the wrong child. Hadrian was the angel, and Micheal was the devil. The devil in disguise but he was allowed to be right, he had defeated the Dark Lord, that gave him the right to be arrogant, well at least a bit, it was quite an achivement.

He wasn't going to think to long on the subject of his twin though, he did, have better thing to be doing. Like getting the new room ready. He had to say he liked the new room, though it couldn't really be called a room, more like a miniature flat though aren't flats miniature houses anyway. It had all the necessity's, though not much more, it would do, he guessed, they were small, and didn't need much really. The suite included two bedrooms a master bedroom, and a kids room, though the two would probably get swapped around, a bath room, it was actually quite big, the bath would fit around seven children comfortably, and there was a shower as well. A kitchen, beautifully designed, old fashioned, but Hadrian though it was a lot nicer than the fully equiped modern kitchen his mother had had installed downstairs, the house elves would probably agree with him as well. Ther was even a living room, though small in size, it gave it a warm cozy feeling, unlike the huge room downstairs, and Hadrian knew he would stay in this suite a lot more than the rest of the house. Their mother had forced their father to give it to them, saying that no one else would use it, and James had eventually given in, slightly scared of his redheaded wives temper. Hadrian knew their mother loved them all more, probably because she carried them and birthed them. Well he thought it was kinda nice that she did care, even if it was only just a little bit, unlike their father, who really couldn't give a damn.

Nine year old Hadrian smiled at his siblings, Amaryllis had grown up a lot preferring to read than play anymore, while the twins still liked to prank everyone they saw fit to parnk, manly their siblings, but never Hadrian, and always Michael. Kayden Sage Potter and Calantha Fern Potter where four and mischief makers if he ever saw one. Much better jokers than his twin, who was as stuck up as a Malfoy. Next in line came little Clover Indigo Potter named for her eyes that had never changed from their indigo purple when she was born. At three she could charm her way through anyone and was definatley a little princess in all of her siblings eyes. She could often be seen in the kitchen eating from the fruit bowl. It was no secret that Clover wanted to be a chef, but Hadrian would not let her cook yet. So she was stuck with making salad and watching came the triplets Kai Pepper Potter, Ione Hanako Potter and Kaeya Iris Potter. Kai was the little boy destined to be a charmer while his sisters were sweet and mild natured. Hadrian loved all of them

Today was his birthday, he had only just turned nine, but of course it was overshadowed by his twins birthday, Who shone in the limelight. Of course there were gifts, from his siblings (minus Michael) from his mother, nothing from James of course, and from the Black children as well as from Remus. He loved Remus like he was his dad, because James wouldn't be. James loved Michael to much, loved his Saviour son. He ignored his other children, probably thinking that if he ignored them they would go away. Hadrian snorted, he wished. He grinned as the black siblings and their father Remus walked in. Of course Sirius would rather visit Michael but that didn't bother Hadrian, even if Sirius was his godfather, not Michaels. Oh well the man was a bit of a fool and an idiot.

Hadrian smiled at his mother who walked in carrying a small cake covered with purple icing, and nine candles on it. A house elf next to her carrying his gifts. Wait gifts? His mother only ever bought him one gift. Oh well maybe she was feeling generous.

"Hadrian, we're moving" hree words spoken by his mother sent the rrom into chaos.

"Stop, be quiet" Remus spoke strongly not shouting but making sure everyone could hear him, "What Lily means, is that every body in this room is leaving, both James and Sirius have been stupid and Lily and I don't want to tolerate it anymore. Who knows when neglect will turn into violence and abuse. So we want to ask you, where would you like to go. Anywhere in the world, it is your choice. But decide quickly we leave today"And with that Lily and Remus walked into the kitchen. Hadrian grinned, finally.

Hawaii. They had chose Hawaii. It had been somewhere that all of them had wanted to go to. So now they were. They had packed up, taken the money and left, right under James and Sirius' noses. Making the younger children giggle. He guessed it was odd, there was eight Potter siblings and six Black siblings, along with the two adults, it was a big family. Lily and Remus posed as husband and wife, saying that most of the children were from previous relationships, after all one woman could not give birth to that many children. Could she?

The Smith family was an odd one. Large, loud and friendly they were accepted quickly by most even if they did have an abnormally large amount of children. Luana Smith and her husband Alexander were favourites in the community, calm mild mannered and ready to lend a hand.

* * *

**Hey this is Hannah123Rules, just want to ask you to Read & Review. If you have read my other stories I am writing them stillif not, well check them out. I am really excited for this story, this is just introducing the Potters as well as any other characters you will need to know. The plot will be revealed as time goes on. **


	2. Chapter One:Sea, Sand and Surfing

**Chapter One**

**Hawaii:Sea, Sand and Surfing, what more can a Wizard Want.**

**By the way, I know Hawaii is an American state but I am using the English academic year as I don't know the American one. Say the place they live uses the English academic year. By the way the town they live in is made up.**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Hadrian grinned at his Amaryllis who was trying to read her book, after leaving England the twins had decided their older sister was the best person to prank. Of course Amaryllis for all her bookish looks was excellent at getting them back. He would know after all he helped her. The twins had found a friend in Merritt Ambrose Black who was also a master pranker courtesy of being the son of two Maruders, even though they didn't speak of that. Merritt had also been one of the two Black children to have inherited the fathers furry little problem. Though the rules in Hawaii were not as strict and as long as no-one was hurt the family would be fine. It also gave Moony two pack-mates on the full moon now his others were gone.

The other child to have inherited the problem was Nebula Halette Black the eldest of the Black at the same age as Hadrian himself. He had to say Nebula had gotten the best genes from both her parents. She had Sirius black hair and smoky grey eyes but Remus slight figure, making her a feminine, petite girl who was often found reading along with Amaryllis. The two girls were great friends, and as thick as thieves. Their mother could often be found in the book store picking up more reading materials for the two girls who she adored. Luana Smith was an excellent teacher and had soon enrolled as a geography teacher in the local school of their small village. She had never looked back, loving her job, as it allowed her to teach people, and be around children the two things she loved most in life. Besides helping her family that is.

There was six Black children eight Potters and three Smiths. The Smith children were all adopted though, Luana just couldn't resist. She had seen the children and fell in loe, when she herd they were orphans she had immeadiatly contacted her husband and the children had been adopted a few weeks later. Alexander had become a laywer, something he had always wanted to do but never could due to his husbands control over him. Though Alex had once said that 'It's odd becuase he only started to control me after the war ended' at the time Hadrian hadn't known what Alexander had meant, and to be honest he still wasn't quite sure now. The eleven year old sighed fiddling with his wand it was an odd combonation of Pegasi hair and ebony, one that had been bought to Hawaii about fifty years ago, no one was quite sure where it came from or who made it.

Hadrian adored his life in Hawaii, where it was wam, sunny with beaches, including the families own private one, and surfing. He had discovered surfing not long after arriving and had loved it. It was his hobby, like the twins pranking and the girls reading and Clovers cooking, well he was a surfer, and a damned good one at that he thought. Of course there was a lot more to do in Hawaii than just surf. The family often went scuba diving or climbing. Marvelling at the natrual wonders of their home. There was of course school. Seeing as their mother worked as a teacher they were all pushed hard. They didn't mind, after all you needed to be smart to get somewhere, even in pranking, and everyone wanted to prove to someone that they could be smart and learn. That they could be the best, even if was someone outside the family.

Of course everyone was happy at the momeant, after all even the most school infatuated maniacs needed a break, and well here it was. The summer holidays. Time to chill out and relax, it looked like a good break. The Smiths were going abroad later in the holidays, it was Luanas choice as a birthday present for this year and she was planning it all in surprise. Hadrian was looking forward to the annual family barbecue, were they invited friends, neighbours and colleauges down to the beach for a big party where the adults got drunk and the kids went hyper. It was always funny to watch everyone getting together to have a laugh.

This years party was on the 25th of July eight days after they broke up and about a week before Hadrians birthday, it was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 2:Magic, Barbacues Pranks Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Magic, A Barbecue and Pranking. What a night. Part 1**

Hadrian grinned as Alex started to set up the barbecue, it was not an old machine, but it was well worn and used over the years by the family. Hadrian knew his 'parents' loved Hawaii, they seemed much happier and calmer, and to tell the truth more caring. Well everyone liked Hawaii it had a carefree atmosphere allowing them to just let go of most of their worries such as the Potters. Here their old family couldn't bother them.

Hadrian was excited, he and Nebula would be receiving their magic school letters. Unlike England where you got a letter to Hogwarts and maybe Beuxbatons or Durmstrang, Hawaii like most non-European countries sent out letters from all over the world. It helped you find the best school for you and your magic. Unlike what European wizard were told there were many types of magic. Take himself for example, he used Wild Magic, not exactly the most controlled or calm, but then it was called 'Wild Magic'. It was no more powerful than any other magic, just more destructive. It was used to fight, a warriors magic. Though it wasn't that strict, after all someone could be born with Healers Magic but be the most creative killer, someone could be born with Darker Magic and be the kindest person you have ever met. Your magic was just that magic. It didn't define who you were or what you did.

There were millions of types of magic. The reason, there were millions of magic users, no two people's magic were the same. Your magic was attuned to you and only you. Your magic type was just the general way it acted. It could change, if you changed drastically because your magic was just that, yours. That's why most died when they stole another persons magic, because it wasn't attuned to them and it would react badly, killing the thief. Of course there were exceptions, like twins. Twins only had slightly different magic which was why they were so in sync. Most of the time they would grow up sharing magic, making both quite powerful. Of course any gift like this has it draw backs, Hadrian thought, if you killed one twin you would often kill the other. Even if they were on separate sides of the world.

It was funny how he knew so much when most adult wizards in his home country didn't know this. He guessed reading did have its good points, he did like to read, even if he wasn't a maniac like his sisters. Shaking himself out of his pondering he turned back to Alex who was now lighting the barbecue so it would be hot enough to cook on later when the guests arrived.

"Hadrian, help me with these punch bowls will you" The messy haired boy gave on last glance at the sea before running off to help his mother with the glass bowls, which would later be filled with drinks, for both adults and kids. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the younger kids setting up blankets and picnic baskets on the beach. Looked like everyone was helping out with the beach party. He wondered which games would be played this year. Hadrian glanced over at his mother who was guiding him over to one of the large tables covered in a red cloth, he guessed this was were the punch bowls were going. There were about five punch bowls for the adults and three for the kids, each would be filled with a different fruity drink.

Glancing down at his watch he guessed now would be a good time to have a shower and change out of his older clothes and into something more decent for a party. Walking up the stairs to his bedroom he stripped off the dirty sweaty shorts and t-shirt before walked into the en-suite bathroom that was his own pulling off his underwear he stepped into the shower putting on the hot water first. He could feel all the tension slowly slipping away as he let the hot water slip over him grabbing his shampoo of the side he scrubbed his hair thoroughly, before conditioning it. Living near the sea could wreck havoc for the hair and skin, it may seem girlish but he always conditioned and moisturized. He did want to look nice but good health made it easier to cast magic. Even if he wasn't quite sure why.

Stepping out of the shower he waited for the drying charms to kick in. Once done Hadrian stepped into his room, while bigger than his old room it wasn't gigantic, he chosen one of the smaller rooms, he didn't like huge rooms, unlike Amaryllis who had chosen one of the biggest rooms in the house. Well she did live in the smallest room in the house for years and had to share it so no one really minded. Hadrian was unsure of what to wear, he had a load of clothes but most of them were worn out from surfing, and the fact that he refused to go shopping with the girls after the last time he did and almost died from the shopping spree they pulled him on. Girls were scary. Looking through his closet he found a pair of shorts that looked kind off new, well they were better that the others. He would have to brave the shops again soon he thought with a shiver. Chucking the shorts on his bed he started through the closet again, till he found a blue shirt that looked hardly worn under a pile of other clothes, well it would have to do.

Dressing quickly he pulled a brush through his hair, not that it did much, and pulled on his sandals, well there you go, he looked okay. He guessed. Walking downstairs he saw his mother getting every thing ready so that Alex could cook it later on, next to her was Iolani, Luana's best friend and colleague, who had actually helped her get the job at the school she worked at now. Hadrian chuckled, he should have guessed that Iolani would be here early, she couldn't keep away most of the time. Turning to her he waved before moving out into the garden again, over on the beach Iolani's two children were playing with the triplets, who were now four. Akamu and Alami were Iolani's twins, and only with them did the triplets seem complete.

Turning towards the gate the eldest of the Smiths could be seen, Katrin was one of the girls who Luana had adopted and was fifteen this year, Hadrian often felt she must be lonely, after all there was no one else her age within the family, even if there were a few girls in the village her age. She could often be seen sitting in the apple tree, often drawing, it was something she was quite good at not that Katrin would admit it, she was as stubborn as a mule and more. It seemed that this year she was on greeting duty, allowing the guests in and greeting them. It was a tedious job, boring and annoying as you couldn't leave unless someone took over or all the guests arrived. It usually took a long time. Well he thought, he loved all his family but he had been stuck with that job last year, he was not doing it again.

Wandering down to the barbecue he wondered when his friends from school would get here, Tyrin and Kale were two boys from his school that he had made friends with instantly even if the two were always arguing. It seemed that Hadrian bound them together, making sure they didn't kill each other. It was funny really. Kale was huge, looking almost thirteen rather than eleven while Tyrin didn't look older than eight. Where were they, stupid boys, always late. That was one thing that the polar opposites had in common, neither could be somewhere on time.

Almost immediately the party was in full swing, with the adults getting drunk and the kids playing pranks, there were games, both for the adults and the kids. Hadrian watched as the twins seemed to be gathering all sorts of stuff, he frowned, what were those two up to. Checking to make sure no one was looking he quickly made his way after the two mischief makers and Merritt who had joined them soon after. They entered their room, well that was annoying, not. Whispering the override password that would unlock any door he slipped into the room. God he hoped they weren't doing anything stupid, but he knew it was probably a useless wish this was his family after all.. Inside the room was a huge mess, with clothes everywhere, not to mention the toys. Had the cleaning charms failed. He almost snorted at that thought it was more likely they had been blown up because of the twins experiments. With the amount of trouble they got into Harry wouldn't be surprised, but he probably would be surprised at what the trio was planning, after all that's what they were masters in, surprise, practical jokes and pranks. Of course that usually meant trouble at the time, even if there were laughs later, Hadrian was dreading finding out what they were doing.

* * *

**Hi Hannah here, thx for all of you who reveiwed, I am very happy, so I have rewarded you with this chapter. Lucky you. Yay. Okay now you can shout at me for not reviewing, I could give you a load of excuses, but I guess I was being just, a little, tiny bit...lazy, maybe. Naughty Hannah. But here is another chapter, at last. Plz review once you have read. You know you want to, pleaaaaase. You can't resist the puppy dog eyes. **

**Lily887787:**Your question will be answered soon, just keep reading, and you will find out.

**Well bye for now then, talk to you next time, and you will find out what the twins are doing, and what happened at the party. **


End file.
